


Lycans at the breakfast table

by Pancakes1317



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, And Deadpool - Freeform, Cloak of Levitation (Marvel), M/M, kind of, mentions of Peter, previously established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 10:47:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pancakes1317/pseuds/Pancakes1317
Summary: years ago Halloween took everything from him, this year it gives it all back, but definitely not in a way he could ever have predicted. But those eyes are unmistakable and he could never forget that voice which haunts his dreams.





	Lycans at the breakfast table

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know how this ended up this long, it was only supposed to be like 2k at most, but I just kept writing and writing and now I have this. Sorry if some of the pacing seems rushed, I had a lot of ideas for this but I was trying, and failing, to make this as short as possible (failed at that but..” anywho, this was for the ironstrange Halloween advent calendar thing. I also did an art piece for this story, posted on my tumblr @pancakes1173, check it out if you want

 Lycans as the breakfast table  
The sun set was beautiful behind the dark stones of the stark manner. Jack o lanterns were being set out early by villagers who were all too eager for the sun to set so they could hopefully sleep and forget about the night when they awoke in the morning. Hoping that the pumpkin would keep the spirits at bay. Tony sat with his back towards it all as he sipped at his glass of whiskey, he knew it was early but he needed something to calm his nerves for the night, he had a feeling it’d be a long one.  
a blue light appeared beside him as he sat his glass down and spoke, its voice wispy and accented.  
   
“Sir, you have a letter” it spoke.  
   
He looked beside him, to the mahogany table on his right, as a letter set its self-down “where’s is’t from?” He almost groaned. He typically received many letters on this day in particular, but he would typically ignore them or ask for a hunter more local to handle the situation if it was serious, or give it to pepper, she always was better at handling the political and business side of things. The letter must have been urgent if Friday felt the need to disturb his sulking for the night.  
   
The orb seemed to dull slightly at his question, hesitating. “a few towns over.... it’s from Dr. Banner”  
   
He froze and stared down at it, he recognized that handwriting, of course, it looked like chicken scratch that was trying to look formal. Courtesy of the beast that lived inside the man. Any other day he would have just thought it to be a personal letter but not today. He hastily opened the letter, skimming over it in the span of a few seconds. “Tell happy to pull a carriage up front, Friday. I’ll be going out tonight.”  
   
With that the blue light disappeared and he was left alone once again. He stood from his chair and threw on his burgundy leather trench coat. He paused for a moment as he tucked a glowing blue pendent into the coat. It was the very thing that kept him alive for all these years. An ancient cursed relic that gave him the “gift” of immortality and kept his heart beating sluggishly in his chest. He resented it, resented life, but he couldn’t bring himself to do away with it. Despite the fact that he felt he had little to live for anymore, some sort of force seemed to be hell bent on keeping him alive. Maybe it was hope, but what he hoped for was impossible.  
   
As he grabbed the letter from the table and stuffed it into a coat pocket, something caught his eye. A ring sat on the table, a promise from long ago that never got to be fulfilled and a painful reminder of the date. It seemed the universe was dead set on making him miserable today. His hand shook slightly as he picked it up and slid it on. He sighed shakily as he stuck his hands in his pocket, steadied his breathing and walked out into the hallway. The glowing orb appeared again as he did, “the carriage is ready when you are sir” she said  
   
“On second thought I think I’ll just take my horse, tell happy he can have the rest of the night off”  
   
“I would not suggest that, tonight is- “  
   
“I know- it’s All Hallows’ eve, I know” he interrupted as he continued to walked down the hall. The spirit seems to sigh at this.  
   
“Very well, sir” and with that she vanished.  
   
::::  
   
The ride was relatively short, only an hour or so, and his path was well lit with the full moon, as well as spirit lamps and jack o’ lanterns left by the towns folk to ward or guide the spirits that night. He had to admit it was quite the site, despite the memory’s it hashed up for him. Not before too long he had reached the edge of the town.  
   
He was surprised to see a green carriage sat outside of it, a short man in a baggy black shirt and loose-fitting violet pants paced in front of it. The man seemed to try to school his frantic expression into a more formal one at the site of the hunter.  “Ah! Tony, finally,”  
   
The hunter hopped off his horse and headed to the man “Bruce, how have you been,”  
   
“Oh, uh pretty good, besides the viciously mauled body’s ending up on my door step” he chided  
   
“That’s why you called me hear right?” Tony ventured as he watched the man fidget with the hem of his shirt.  
   
“Yes, I’m afraid so. Their back tony, the Lycan’s. I’m afraid they’ll strike tonight at their most powerful tonight”  
   
:::::  
   
It was just supposed to be a routine hunt. Tony’s old friend, Bruce banner, a well renowned alchemist had requested his help to deal with a pack of werewolves terrorizing a town. Typically, feral packs preferred to stay away from humans and packs that did hang around towns were often more protective of the town than anything else, being as they were day time citizens of it. So, this was somewhat abnormal.  
   
Still, tony had full confidence that he could deal with it. It wasn’t a full moon and he estimated the pack was few in numbers, he thought it would be easy, despite the fact it was Halloween, things were never easy on Halloween but he had yet to learn that. His lover had kissed him farewell for the night, his black hair and eyes, bluer than they should have been able to be, seemed to shimmer as the sun set behind them. He would almost say there was something magical within those eyes, an ocean of power he wouldn’t mind getting lost in. It made tony want to forget the job and just spend the night with Stephen.  
   
If he knew it would be the last time he would see him, he would have stayed.  
   
::::  
   
Bruce had sat tony down in the carriage and explained everything to him. Every gory detail and victim, including where each attack had happened. He began to notice the pattern as the alchemist laid out a map and marked the locations for him.  
   
Bruce had begun to tell tony of the strange patterns in the attacks– how the first few were completely unrecognizable but then the latest victims seemed as if they had almost survived and how there was much evidence to suggest a struggle between the wolf’s themselves— when a blood curdling howl broke through the quite night.  
   
“Welp, I guess that’s my cue,” tony said as he hopped out of the carriage and back onto his horse. Banner had taken this as a sigh to go ahead and scurry back behind the gates that encircled the town, although they probably wouldn’t provide too much protection tonight.  
   
“Oh wait! I have something for you,” Bruce said as he fumbled with a bag at his side. After a moment he ran up to tony, a box in hand.  
   
“What’s this?”  
   
“Enchanted bullets” the alchemist answer  
   
The hunter raised an eyebrow at this “what do they do?”  
   
“Well for starters they’re silver and it will instantly paralyze whatever it hits for one hour, like a tranquilizer but potentially deadlier”. Typically, it would take a few bullets to kill a lycanthrope, or any magical creature for that matter. Tony looked at the alchemist skeptically then back to the bullets for a second before he nodded his thanks and encouraged his horse into a trot towards the forest.  
   
:::::  
   
The forest was silent as the young hunter made his way through it. He was eager to end this night, but he wasn’t stupid and knew he couldn’t rush it. He had heard many stories of inpatient hunters becoming the hunted and being found as roadkill the next day. But tony was good at his job, at least he told himself that, he would never make such a mistake.  
   
Soon, much to his delight, he found his prey for the night, the giant tracks leading him to the wolf’s den. He expected to find a small rouge pack, maybe three or four wolves at most. As he entered the cave he took note of the many bones scattered on the floor. It was strange for a group so small and so new to the area to have already have racked up such a kill count.  
   
That should have been enough of a warning for him of what was to come  
   
:::::  
   
The hunter’s large brown mare made a swift journey to his destination. He knew where the wolves would strike tonight. Their pattern left for only one other point. There attacks were coordinated all along, tony had realized, he had begun to suspected another force might be behind the attacks, besides just the werewolves.  
   
The mare huffed as they neared the edge of the forest, just on the other side of the town, and slowed to a stop at her master’s command. He surveyed the area with a few quick glances, looking for places to hide traps or maybe even himself. He could feel eyes on him as he dismounted his horse, but he ignored it as he walked her to the closed, iron gate that surrounded the town and tied her rains to a bar. He left it loose just in case.  
   
He watched the forest from the corner of his eye, acting as if he didn’t notice as he brushed his horse down with his hand. After a moment of silence, he decided to walk towards the tree line. He whistled lowly, enjoying the way the notes travelled in the wind as he sauntered past his horse. He could just make out the jet-black fur of something large, too large, as he neared the tree line, but just as he reached it the creature ran. A scout, he thought as he reached for his pistol, still carelessly whistling a sweet toon.  
“They’re closer than I thought,” he thought to himself as he loaded the gun with the experimental ammunition. Although, with the size of the creature, he thought he might have seen a bear instead. He noted the ruins carved into them as he loaded his gun regardless. What was that doctor up to in that lab of his anyway?  
   
Another howl broke through night suddenly and tony could hear the beginning of growling and snapping jaws tuning his way. He could already tell there was at least a dozen of them if not more. He sighed to himself as he realized this was going to be a very long night  
   
:::::  
   
He wasn’t prepared for this. That fact because crystal clear as he was chased by the ravenous pack of wolf’s at least 20 strong. He wasn’t even sure he had enough ammunition to deal with all of them even if he could get a good shot at one of them. The snapping jaws of the wolf’s were starting to get dangerous close to his horses flank too.  
   
That’s when he saw it, the gates to the cemetery. It wouldn’t hold long but if he could just get behind those closed gates quickly enough he just might have a fighting chance. He quickly steered the mare to the gates and scurried to close the gates just before one of the wolf’s slammed into it, clawing and biting at the iron bars.  
   
He quickly pulled out his gun and aimed, one after one they fell but not before putting up one hell of a fight. He was nearly out of ammo by the time they began to fall back, growling and snapping at him from the coverage of the tree line. If he wanted to finish this he’d have to go to them.  
   
He quickly checked the satchel strapped to the saddle, for more ammo and cursed under his breath when he didn’t find any. All he had left was a single clip in his jacket pocket, but he could make it count. And if it didn’t work, well he’d have to get creative. He didn’t have those silver knifes for decoration purposes, entirely. He thanked his lucky stars that there wasn’t an Alfa wolf in the pack, as most large packs like this one had at least one.  
   
   
The gate creaked as he opened and closed it behind him. Well they definitely would know he was out now. Golden eyes surrounded him now, low growls emanating from their owners. There were six of them and he estimated he had just enough bullets to get the job done.  
   
As they began to close in on him, he fired the first round and took one down, sending the remaining five into a frenzy. He ran one way and they ran after. Bullet after bullet and finally two more fell, that’s when he noticed that he could only see two more. In shock, he tripped on a root and fell to the ground.  
   
In second the wolves were on top of him. There claws dug into his shoulders but they had made the mistake of not taking care of the gun in his hand. He fired another shot into the beasts’ side and shoved it off of him as he went for the last. He was too slow thought and it pounced onto his back.  
   
He would have been a goner if he hadn’t grabbed one of his knifes and stabbed it the thick coat of fur. He fell to his knees as the wolf thumped to the ground. He was bloody beaten and probably hyperventilating but he had won.  
   
Suddenly he heard a creaky, snarled voice behind him “you–you will– pay” it said before letting out a shill, bloodcurdling howl that died off in a whimper as the creature breathed its last breath.  
   
::::  
   
Tony was a smart guy, he learned from his mistakes, especially when those mistakes had cost him everything worth anything to him. He came prepared for tonight, unlike his younger self. He set traps in the minute he had to do so and waited for them to come to him. Just as they came into view he jumped onto his horse.  
   
The second they saw him their trajectory changed, they seemed to be more interested in him than anything else. When the snapping jaws began to get too close for comfort he kicked his horse into a gallop, making sure the pack was following as he did. He managed to down three as they raced through the forest nine golden eyes still chased after him though. It was a miracle he was able to do that, since werewolf were almost impossible to kill on a full moon, those bullets were really something.  
   
As they ran through a creek he could hear yelping from behind. He glanced behind him and notice the wolves were down to six now but stranger still he just barely caught sight of a flash of blue from the shadows behind him. It caught him off guard as he saw a black figure, larger than the werewolf, slink and disappear into the forest beside him. He barely even noticed as his horse ran towards a wall of rocks and dirt  
   
They were trapped and the wolves began to enclose in them. He tried to fire at them but it was all but useless as one of them leaped up and threw him from his horse. He shoved his gun into the horrific jaws but realized it was empty all too late. He looked around frantically for something, anything, he could use to keep himself alive for a few more precious moments. Then suddenly, the weight was thrown off of him.  
   
A huge black shadowed figure fought with the wolf, all of them now focusing on it rather than tony. It took him a moment to realize that it was another werewolf, a much bigger werewolf though, an Alfa. After a moment of watching the scene he came to his senses and quickly reloaded his pistol. Tony shot at the ones away from the Alfa, something deep in his gut told him to avoid shooting him, although he didn’t know what exactly.  
   
There were three left standing when one got the idea to ambush tony. Just as it pounced tony turned to it and braced for the teeth he was sure would sink into his neck. But it never came. It took him a moment to realize why when he saw orange sparks dissipating right in front of him.  
   
“Magic?” He mumbled in disbelief. He turned back and watched as the Alfa finished off the last two. There was nothing stopping him from ripping tony to shreds now, he was completely under prepared to deal with a creature like him, it would take a team to take down an Alfa, especially one that apparently had magic. It stood to its full height, towering well over tony, he raised his pistol, despite knowing it wouldn’t do much. But he didn’t move, he just stood there, staring at him with eyes bluer than they should be able to be, human or creature.  
   
Then it clicked  
   
::::  
   
   
Stephen walked down the path that lead through the town to his cottage on the edge of it. He had a just seen his final patient for the night as well as waved good bey to his lover as he went off on to hunt the creatures that went bump in the night. They were an odd pair, the townspeople would say, the rich nobleman hunter and the estranged village doctor, but people always talk don’t they.  
   
Something was off tonight however. He could feel it in the air, although he was never much one for superstition, if monsters could exist, what else?  He almost begged tony to stay, to forget about the hunt for the night, but he knew tony had a job to do just as he did.  
   
Everywhere he looked all he saw was a ghost town tonight. Everyone was inside, as he wished he could be right now. Unfortunately, he was crazy enough to live a little ways out into the woods and would be walking for at least another half hour.  
   
As he walked down the path, lit with jack o lanterns and moon light, he noticed something odd. Rather, someone odd, a woman stood on the side of the path, hanging lanterns wrapped in herbs, on the trees. As he got closer he realized the woman was may, a local witch whose nephew, Peter, loved to hang around tony. Sometime the couple would babysit him.  
   
She waved him over when she noticed him and they talked for a good fifteen minutes before she practically forced a bowl of stew into his hands and sent him on his way. She wanted tony and him to watch Peter this weekend and commented that Stephen was getting too thin.  
   
When he finally managed to get home, he put the bowl of stew over the fire to heat up and picked out a book to read as he waited. “Sherlock Holmes, perfect,” he thought as he snuggled under a blanket. Just as the soup started to simmer, a loud howl broke through the night. It sounded close and the feeling Stephen felt earlier seemed to strengthen.  
   
Within minutes claws were digging into his door and glowing gold eyes stared him down through the window. He ran to his bed room immediately and pulled out a small hand gun from his nightstand, courtesy of Tony’s paranoia. For once it had actually paid off. He looked down at the silver band on his finger and silently prayed he would live to see tony again.  
   
He could hear as his front door finally give in and crashed to the ground. In a second, he had closed and locked his bed room door and was hunkered down behind his bed. He knew it wouldn’t hold for very long and he was right. In seconds the door was rammed open.  
   
He cocked the hammer of the gun and aimed but when he pulled the trigger, it didn’t shoot. It didn’t shoot. “Shit!” He mumbled as he scrambled to get up from the floor and run, but it was too late. The werewolf had him pinned to the ground, claws digging into his hands and drawing blood. He screamed as the creature bit at his neck. He could feel the Lycan virus pumping through his veins as his vision began to go black and his bones began to shift and break and mend until his body no longer resembled anything remotely human looking.  
   
He blacked out from the pain of it all  
   
—  
   
When tony returned from the hunt it was well past midnight and most of the light from the jack o lanterns had burned out. All he wanted to do was flop down on his bed and sleep for a week, but he had promised Stephen, he would check up on him when he got back, no matter what time he got back. So, he rode down the narrow path that lead into the forest. It was well lit by spirit lamps, which he credited to be mays work.  
   
When he arrived at Stephens cottage he immediately knew something was horrible. There was no light coming from the house, Stephen had always had a bad habit of reading well into the night and early hours of the morning, so for there to be no lights on was quite strange. He felt his blood run cold and his heart stopped when he saw the front door.  
   
He raced into the house calling out Stephens name over and over again, until he wondered into the bedroom. A pool of blood was splattered on the floor, accompanied by bloody hand and paw prints. He noticed something behind the bed and found it to be the werewolf that had escaped. It was bloody and mauled within an inch of death.  
   
He walked up to it and yanked it by the scruff “where is Stephen?” He demanded. When the wolf didn’t answer he squeezed its scruff tighter and the beast yelped in displeasure. A low growl of a raspy laugh echoed from the wolf mouth as if to mock him as the creature let out one final breath and closed its eyes.  
   
Tony dropped to his knees as tears rolled down his cheeks in streams. He was gone, Stephen was gone.  
:::::  
   
The full moon behind them set an eerie glow around the two as tony stared at the creature in shock  
   
“Stephen,” tony gasped as a burst of golden sparks wrapped around the ebony creature, replacing it with a tall, ivory figure. So, the legend was true after all, tony mused to himself. He watched as Stephen took a wobbly step forward before almost toppling over. “Oh shit!” He exclaimed as he scrambled to catch the man before he collided with the ground.  
   
“I’m fine, I’m fine,” he said as he stabilized himself on Tony’s arms.  
   
“You’re also very naked,” tony remarked, looking down. “...And hairy”  
   
“Oh, one moment please,” He mumbled with a slight blush as he snapped his fingers and clothes magically appeared on him. Tony would have to admit, the blue robe like shirt and surplus of belts was a good look on him.  
   
“We need to talk,” Stephen coughed in embarrassment, as he caught tony staring at him. The hunter nodded in agreement as Stephen walked over to a fallen tree and sat down. He patted the seat next to him and tony joined him.  
   
“So, you learned magic,” Stephen nodded “and you’re alive” another nod “and you’re a werewolf now,” yet another nod “well damn” tony finished awkwardly as he stared dead ahead.  
   
“Tony...”  
   
A Moment of silence passed, neither of them really knowing what to say “... What happen, all those years ago” tony finally asked as he continued stared aimlessly ahead.  
   
Stephen shuffled around in his seat for a moment, contemplating what to tell tony— how to tell him.  “... twelve years ago, A werewolf broke into my house, it turned me....,” tony hummed for him to continue “I remember waking up in a strange place, covered in blood, both my own and someone else’s. A place called the sanctum found me, they taught me how to control the wolf, how to remain me even when I’m not” They sat in silence for a moment after that until tony finally turned to Stephen  
   
“Why didn’t you come back, it’s been 12 years Stephen, why now?” He spoke with a broken look in his eyes, the wounds on his scared heart reopened.  
   
“while I was at the sanctum, I became a student of the ancient one, she taught me magic and that there were things greater than me. Things I needed to protect. But I was a coward, I wanted to come back so badly, but I couldn’t face you, not after what I did, what I had become.” He confessed. his scared hand shook as he placed it over Tony’s. He gasped when he felt the hard, smooth surface of a ring. “You kept the ring?”  
   
Tony turned to look at him, his face twisted in offence “of course I did, what do you take me for?!” He scolded as he lightly slapped Stephens arm “did you not keep the one I gave you?” He asked feeling slightly crestfallen.  
   
“Of course, I did, tony,” Stephen smiles fondly at the brunette.  
   
They just stared at one another for the longest time after that. Becoming familiar with the new lines on one another’s face, the grey that streaked its way through Stephens hair and the heavy bags that permanently sat under Tony’s eyes from long night that never ended in Tony’s workshop.  
   
Suddenly Tony’s gaze changed to a calculating and quizzical one, as if he were contemplating something as his brows furrowed. “You know I hate to ruin the mood,” he began with a teasing tone “but, you still haven’t answered my question; why are you here, Stephen?” Tony asked, a slight smirk tugged at the corners of his lips. Stephen looked taken aback for a second, as if he had forgotten something and been reminded  
   
“It’s sort of a long story,” he confessed, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing “but the short version is that wolf pack was working for a witch that the sanctum has been trying to track down for a while, they though the wolf’s might be a lead to find the witch and needed someone to collect them for questioning. When I heard the mission was here, I volunteered. I though... maybe I could see you again, finally sort things out between us. I didn’t expect you to be here though.” He admitted and cocked an eyebrow “why are you here?”  
   
“Banner asked for me to take care of the werewolf problem, I figured there was something more than just a werewolf problem when I realized the deaths were arranged in a pattern.” He answered with a shrug.  
   
“Wait, a pattern?” Stephen asked  
   
“Yeah, if you map and draw a line to each death in chronological order you get the beginnings of a pentagram. The town’s main gate was going to be the fifth point, they were probably planning to kill as many as they could while the moon was full. I think the whole town was meant to be a sacrifice to summon something.” He explained as he watched Stephens expression morph into one of surprise and realized.  
   
“I need to get back to the sanctum immediately” the sorcerer said as he summoned a magical rope to tie up the unconscious Lycan’s with and floated them through a portal. Through the portal tony could see cell bars and grey, stone walls. He watched silently as Stephen closed and opened another portal, this one leading to what looked like a candle lit library.  
   
A flying red cloak flew out and stopped next to Stephen before levitating over to tony as if it were examining him. It turned to Stephen, lifted a corner as if it were pointing to tony, it’s collar tilting to one side as if it were tilting its head.  
   
“We can talk about my love life latter Levi! Come on,” he urged as he stepped through the portal “or I will leave you here”  
   
As the portal closed and the cloak slinked through it, tony was left alone in the forest. He sat for a moment in a slight state of shock before he groaned. He came to the realization that his horse had run off in the commotion and he was essentially lost in a forest, miles from home. He sighed when he stood and picked up the pistol he had disregarded at some point.  It was going to be a long walk back to the village, once he figured out how to get there.  
   
Just as he began the trek back through the wood, a small portal opened right in front of his face and Stephens head popped out of it. They had knocked foreheads before tony could even react, which knocked him back as he put a hand up to rub at the knot that was forming on his skull.  
   
“Are you okay?” The sorcerer asked, reviving a hum and nod in response from tony  
“I’ll see you later, there still more I want to talk about with you, okay?” Stephen told him as he fumed his own head  
   
“Ow— okay, gotcha,” tony groaned “talking later, sounds like a plan”  
   
He looked up just as Stephen was dragged away by the cloak and the portal closed. It looked like he was about to say something too. Tony was right when he said it would be a long night  
   
::::  
   
By the time tony had finally managed to find his way out of the forest, find his horse and ride back to his mansion, the sun had started to rise. He saw no point in going to sleep now and asked Friday to start a pot of coffee. He didn’t think he could fall asleep anyway.  
   
As he sat in his office chair, swiveling around and contemplating life, the blue spirit orb returned and told him that his coffee was ready in the breakfast nook. So, he got up from the comfort of his plush chair and made the grueling, 100-foot journey from his office to the breakfast table.  
   
He poured himself a cup of coffee and fixed it the way he wanted. As he headed back to the table and took his seat, he heard the sound of a portal opening. When he looked up from his coffee he found Stephen sitting across from him. He looked better groomed than he was a few hours ago, his facial hair trimmed neatly and his hair near perfect. He took a sip from his mug as stared at him and Stephen did the same.  
   
“You want some? The pots on the counter,” tony said as he stuck his thumb in the direction of the coffee pot  
   
“thanks,” he said as he rose from his seat and grabbed a mug. He smiled when he saw that Tony still kept the mugs in the same cabinet. Tony joined him at the counter when he realized his own mug was nearly empty already. The two fell into a sort of harmony and rhythm as tony poured in his creamer and Stephen poured his coffee and handed tony the sugar. It was then, as their hands brushed against one another and they locked eyes, they realized just how close they were to one another.  
   
“So... are you staying for breakfast, Friday makes a mean eggs Benedict,” tony asked as he fidgeted with his sleeve.  
   
“Sure, but that’s not why I’m here,” he said as he leaned in even closer to tony. He was visibly tense and his hand twitched and shook as he took Tony’s hand “I missed you all these years... I want to get back together”  
   
Tony was silent for minute and Stephen was terrified that he had screwed up somehow, maybe he read the mood wrong or maybe tony already had someone—  
   
“Depends,” the brunette began “do you still snore?” He tainted and ever breath left Stephens body in that moment  
   
“You can’t take anything, seriously can you?” He said, trying to keep a serious face, despite the grin that threatened to split his face in two, that pulled at the corners of his lips.  
   
“No, but you love it” tony teased with a small chuckle  
   
“You’re right, I do love it— I love you” he smiled fondly as he pulled tony closer, the world around them seemed to stop as their lips finally met. Stephen may or may not have actually stopped time just so he could relish in the sweet kiss for a minute longer. He barely even noticed as two plates sat themselves down on the table, until tony slipped out of his grasp and stared heading to the table.  
   
The two chatted for a while as they ate, catching up on all the thing that had happened while they were apart. Stephen telling tony about his training when he first got to the sanctum, strategically leaving out the part where he got his ass kicked for the first few months of training. Tony told him about some of the strangest hunts he’d gone on in Stephens absence. His favorite was the one he had gone on a few years ago with peter, they were sent out to investigate a drider sighting and the shit hit the fan but it was a good first hunt for peter.  
   
“so how is peter now a days?”  
   
“The kids doing fine, he actually became a hunter about two years back, after his 20th birthday, he was always saying he wanted to be like me. I told him he could do better but, you know kids.” Tony said with an eye roll. May had freaked when peter first revealed his aspirations and peter and him both had gotten chewed out by the witch. She even threatened to curse him at one point.  
   
“I let him be my apprentice for a few years before that, the kid was good too. So, I let him officially become a hunter. He even got himself a partner,”  
   
“Really?”  
   
“Yeah, his name’s... I think jade– no. Dave?...” He squinted his eyes in though then snapping his fingers when it came to him “Wade, that was his name, I think he’s a demon or something. He’s a little shit but the kids happy and He keeps peter safer than he would be alone”  
   
The conversation had begun to die down as they finished their food, tony yawning occasionally as he nibble on his bacon  
   
“I think I’m going to go.” Stephen said, breaking the silence as he got up and placed his dishes in the sink. Tony nodded has he chewed his bacon and closed his eyes for a moment. When he opened them he was in his bedroom? His eyes widened as he looked around the room to find Stephen, who was sitting beside him on the bed. “You look tired tony, try to get some sleep,” Stephen said as he stood and created a portal.  
   
His hand was grabbed just as he stepped through and he looked back at Tony in surprise “...will you come back?” Tony asked and Stephen stepped back from the portal  
   
“Yeah, I’ll be back later tonight, I’ve got some things to take care of at the sanctum but I’ll be back,” he could tell tony was reluctant to release his grip, but slowly Stephen let his, scarred and shaky hand slip down and intertwine with Tony’s as he leaned in a bit and kissed Tony’s forehead “promise.” Stephen swore as he slipped from Tony’s grasp and into the portal.    
   
When he was finally alone, tony let his eyes drift shut with a sigh and fell back into his soft bed. He let himself fall asleep and dream of Stephen— which for once, didn’t leave him screaming when he woke up. He slept through the day, not a single bad dream to wake him (which he hadn’t been able to do in years. He suspected Stephen might have put a spell on him) and only awoke when he heard the howls of a wolf after the sun had set and the moon had risen. He slipped out from under the warm covers and was guided by the moon light, to the window, watching as a huge black wolf ran underneath .  
   
“Stephen Strange, what ever should I do with you,” he smirked as he opened the window. The creature looked up at him with intelligent eyes as it jumped up and through the window, causing tony to fall back into strong, familiar arms. His mouth fell open a bit as he alternated looking between the man behind him and the spot he was mere seconds ago  
   
“What will you do indeed,” he retorted cockily and Tonys surprised face vanished into a more deadpan one  
   
“ how did you–... uh... you know you could have just used the door. Or one of your portal thingies” the sorcerer only responded with a shrug and a subtle wink, that almost when unnoticed  
   
“Show off” tony rolled his eyes, he was in for another long night.  
 

**Author's Note:**

> It’s currently 1 in the morning but I wanted to post this early today and there’s no way in hell I’ll be able to post this before noon if I don’t do it now, so...  
> Yeah. Comments and kudos are always appreciated (I thrive off them)


End file.
